Translation, Please?
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: Another post-ep for 'the closer', it has Greek in it! please r&r! Second chapter now up; more Greek this time!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **i think this is really cool, cuz there's Greek in here! I did a lot of research to find the stuff I needed, but I am happy with the results! If something is incorrect, you have my deepest and utmost apology. I tried my best. Please R&R! Enjoy!**  
**

**Translation, Please?**

"Love can transpose to form and dignity; Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind, and therefore winged Cupid painted blind, nor hath love's mind of any judgement taste, wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste," Stella quietly recited from memory. She frowned, willing herself to concentrate on her work instead of the man she was working with. "Augh," she groaned and gave up. Angrily, she dragged a hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears that were starting to fall.

A dark-haired former Marine stood in the doorway of the lab, watching her in fascination.

"Get a grip, Bonasera." The brunette muttered under her breath, not aware of her visitor.

Mac raised his eyebrows in bemusement. "And in English, that means..."

"Θρησκ, Mac!" Stella jumped up, almost banging her head on the microscope she was using at the moment. "Μπορείς κατατρομάζω τον!" She sighed at the blank look on his face. "You scared the hell outta me!"

"Συγγνώμη," Mac apologized, not really wanting to admit the fact that he had been studying her.

"Glad to see you remembered the important words," Stella commented.

He grinned. "Yup."

She sighed again.

"You okay, Stella?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Join me for coffee?"

"No- σκοπός, επιδίωξη:-?" Stella eyed her friend warily.

"Uh..."

"For a certain reason?" she translated with a hint of exasperation.

"Stella, for once I'm the happy one," Mac stated, and nearly laughed out loud when a smirk appeared on her face, "And you're unhappy. Irish coffee will do the trick."

"Uh-huh." Stella still looked dubious.

"Please?" Mac frowned in concentration, "παρακαλώ?"

She bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "I could probably make you get down on your knees and beg, huh?"

"No way. I draw the line there."

This time she couldn't hold back her laughter. "Εντάξει." She nodded, just in case he didn't catch the word.

He held out his hand gallantly, and to his faint surprise, she took it. They walked out the door, hand in hand.

"Σας αγαπώ, Mac."

"Huh?"

"I said, you are one of a kind, Mac Taylor," she lied, inwardly wincing.

THE END

A/N: well, there you go! all you gotta do now is hit the little purple button below this note and make an author very happy! hope you liked it!


	2. II

A/N: just fyi, I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, so I just did "translation, please" in Greek. Enjoy!

**Μετάφραση, Παρακαλώ**

"Σας αγαπώ, Stella." Mac stated out of nowhere.

Stella dropped her coffee cup onto the floor. "You what?"

" Σας αγαπώ. What did you think I said?" he asked in amusement.

"You- uh, well- not that!" she sputtered. "Where did you-"

Mac grinned. "A very good friend of mine said it to me the other day. I believe she didn't know I could understand her, so now I'm saying it back."

"Oh." Was all that would come out of Stella's mouth.

The dark-haired CSI leaned back in his chair. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I- uh, I- umm, Mac, you-" Stella let her head drop back in shock.

"Augh." She rubbed her eyes. "OH ο Θεός μου, τι έκανα? (_Oh, my god, what do I say?) _Damn it. τι είναι ι που πηγαίνει να πει? _(What am I going to do?) _ Μεγάλος, το κάνατε πραγματικά αυτή τη φορά," she muttered to herself. (_Great, you've done it this time.)_

"Δεν ξέρω, ίσως ο καφές θα κάνει το τέχνασμα," Mac suggested, blue eyes twinkling with silent laughter. _(I don't know, maybe some coffee will do the trick.)_

Her head snapped up. "Είστε εμπειρογνώμονας στα ελληνικά τώρα?" _(Are you an expert in Greek now?)_

"Όχι τόσο καλός όπως εσείς." _(Not as good as you.)_

"You know," Stella commented, "This could get annoying." "Why?"

"Oh, never mind. I didn't know you could be so difficult."

" Σας αγαπώ, Stella."

"Very funny."


End file.
